Makan di Luar
by Irinaa27
Summary: Taufan bosan di malam keramat. Ngajak Thorn dan Blaze makan di luar enak juga nih kayaknya. Iya sih, makan di luar. Asal gak bener-bener di luar aja. / #BBBBlackWeek — Day 7 — Dua Piring Sendiri


Malam minggu.

Dua kata paling horror sedunia setelah kata-kata 'Besok Senin'.

Malam minggu ini sebenarnya hanyalah malam seperti biasanya. Hanya saja ditakuti oleh para jomblo.

Ah, maafkan saya. Itu kata terlarang. Mari kita menyebutnya _single_.

Malam minggu itu, seorang jo— _single_ tengah tidur-tiduran.

Jangan mengira dia adalah seekor kukang meskipun memang mirip.

Kedua matanya terpejam. Tidak, dia tidak tidur. Jam segitu belum waktunya bobo ganteng.

Taufan, nama manusia kukang itu, bosan dan malas.

Mengerjai Halilintar? Sudah.

Main game? Sudah.

Mengerjai Halilintar sesudah main _game_? Sudah.

Mengerjai Halilintar bersama Blaze? Sudah.

Makan cemilan? Sudah.

Nonton TV? Sudah.

Mengerjai Halilintar lagi? Sudah.

Mengerjai Halilintar sampai ditegur Gempa? Sudah.

Bermain _skateboard_ di dalam rumah? Sudah.

Mempengaruhi Thorn yang polos? Sudah.

BAB? Sudah.

Duh, dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa kuajak Blaze sama Thorn makan di luar aja kali ya?"

 _ **—Makan di Luar—**_

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Typo, siblings!BoBoiBoyElemental, humor gaje, narasi ngaco**_

 _Genre: Humor_

 _Rating: T_

 _#BBBBlackWeek_

 _Day 7 — Dua Piring Sendiri_

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 _ **—Makan di Luar—**_

Kini, Taufan, Blaze, dan Thorn tengah di luar untuk makan.

Iya, di luar. Di depan rumah.

Setelah menyiapkan meja dan kursi di depan rumah, pada akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa duduk tenang. Di depan rumah.

"Siang, _pak cik_!" sapa Thorn pada tetangga mereka yang tengah menatap mereka aneh. " _Pak cik_ mau ikut makan sama kita?"

Buru-buru tetangga itu menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah seraya menggerutu kenapa pahlawan Pulau Rintis harus sesengklek itu.

Thorn yang melihat pak cik itu menolak ajakannya terlihat sedih. "Tetangga kita gak suka sama Thorn ya?"

"Dia gak ngerti enaknya makan di luar sih," balas Blaze.

Taufan langsung menginterupsi pembicaraan. "Sstt! Kalau mau ngegosip nanti setelah makan. Sekarang kita harus mikir dulu mau makan apa."

Dengan itu, mereka bertiga berpikir keras. Memikirkan apa yang harus mereka makan di luar — yang sebenarnya di depan rumah mereka itu.

 _TIN TIN!_

Mereka bertiga sontak menoleh bersamaan.

Ternyata ada motor mau lewat.

"Puter balik! Puter balik!" celetuk Taufan.

Pengendara motor itu baru saja akan menyahuti Taufan ketika Blaze memotong. "Hush! Hush! Lagi makan di luar nih!"

Pada akhirnya, pengendara motor itu memutuskan untuk putar balik.

Pilihan yang bagus jika dibandingkan dengan adu nyolot dengan jo— tiga orang _single_.

"Makan mie instan aja yuk."

Taufan dan Thorn saling berpandangan mendengar usul Blaze.

"Ayok."

 ** _—Makan di Luar—_**

Blaze dan Thorn menatap piring-piring yang ada di atas meja bingung. Setelahnya, mereka berdua menatap Taufan. Setelah itu, piring-piring lagi. Setelah itu, Taufan. Piring. Taufan. Piring. Taufan. Piring. Taufan. Piring. Tau—

"Baut leher kalian lepas ya?" tanya Taufan tak sabaran melihat kedua saudara kembarnya itu hanya melakukan ritual tatapan saja.

Thorn memiringkan kepalanya bingung — seakan-akan baut lehernya benar-benar lepas. "Kenapa Kak Taufan masak enam piring?"

Blaze ikut memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Emang siapa lagi yang mau ikut kita makan?"

"Duh." Taufan menepuk jidatnya lalu menatap _kedua single-yang-baut-lehernya-lepas_ itu.

"Dua piring buat satu orang lah!" sahut Taufan setelahnya. "Mana kenyang makan satu piring doang."

"Kenya—"

Taufan langsung menatap Thorn tajam sebelum anak polos itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Anggap aja gak kenyang, oke?"

Setelahnya, mereka makan dalam damai.

Kalau makian pengendara yang mau lewat, gerutuan tetangga yang lelah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pahlawan kota mereka adalah single sengklek, Ice yang tadi sempat _keluar_ untuk membeli es krim kembali masuk karena tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan bahwa saudara kembarnya itu idiot, dan Solar yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah diberitahu Ice adalah sesuatu yang damai, ya. Mereka melewatinya dengan damai.

"Musik latar belakangnya merdu banget ya."

Ucapan dari kembar BoBoiBoy yang kedua itu disambut dengan anggukan kedua saudara kembarnya itu.

 _—Makan di Luar—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Haloo! Irinaa di sini!_ (｡･ω･｡)

 _Irinaa kembali dengan fanfiction humor gaje lainnya. XDD_

 _Duh, duh. Irinaa ngebuat ini sambil nonton video. Semoga aja gak melenceng dari prompt ya. XD_

 _Terima kasih telah menyempatkan untum membaca cerita Irinaa!_ ･ᴗ･

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_

ヽ(*ω)ﾉ

 _—_

 _Follow Irinaa on:_

 _Facebook: Irinaa Kiya_

 _Wattpad: @eskrimlalala_

 _Sweek: @Irinaa27_

 _Twitter: @irinaa_kiya_

з

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **—Makan di Luar—**_

"Sekarang, beri tahu aku. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Taufan, Blaze, dan Thorn memiringkan kepalanya bersamaan. Menandakan mereka bertiga kebingungan dengan pertanyaan saudara kembar pertama mereka.

"Gak usah pura-pura jadi idiot gitu deh."

Mereka bertiga memandang satu sama lain.

"Emangnya kita ngapain?"

"Kita ngapain tadi?"

"Kita ngelakuin apaan ya?"

Halilintar menepuk wajahnya sendiri. " _Gusti_ …"

Duh, kenapa dia harus terlahir bersama kembaran yang idiot sih?

"Dengar ya," lanjut Halilintar. "Kalau Gempa sampai tau apa yang kalian lakukan di depan rumah tadi…"

Halilintar menghela nafasnya.

Untunglah Gempa sedang pergi belanja.

"Ada apaan nih?"

"Astaga _dragon_!"

Panjang umur. Gempa tiba-tiba sudah pulang.

Duh, Halilintar sampai latah seperti itu.

"Mereka bertiga kenapa lagi, Kak Hali?" tanya Gempa lagi.

Halilintar memutuskan untuk diam saja seraya meraih beberapa kantung plastik belanjaan Gempa.

"Gak pa pa."

Gempa hanya mengangguk saja tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sementara Gempa sedang menyusun bahan makanan di dalam kulkas, Halilintar beralih menatap tajam Taufan, Blaze, dan Thorn yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka.

Tatapannya seolah-olah berkata, _"Masih untung aku baik hati ya."_


End file.
